Naruto en chansons
by Aigue-Marine
Summary: Les personnages de Naruto qui chantent! Il y aura différents couples, de l'humour, du drame, un peu de tout, finalement! 1er chapitre, du NaruSasu! Possibilité de spoiler.
1. Chapter 1

**Ma première fanfic pour Naruto! J'ai déjà écrit une fanfiction comme ça pour Harry Potter et j'avais envie de le faire pour Naruto aussi^^ C'est un NaruSasu (un ****minuscule ****NaruSasu, mais un NaruSasu quand même) Il y aura d'autres chapitres avec différentes chansons et différents personnages (surtout Jiraya, j'ai plein d'idées pour lui^^) Bonne lecture et...YAOI POWA!!!!**

* * *

* * *

**Naruto:**

This was never the way I planned

Not my intention

I got so brave, drink in hand

Lost my discretion

It's not what, I'm used to

Just wanna try you on

I'm curious for you

Caught my attention

**Sasuke****: **  
I kissed a boy and I liked it

The taste of his last ramen bowl

I kissed a boy just to try it

I hope my fangirls don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a boy and I liked it

I liked it

**Naruto****:  
**No, I don't even know your name

It doesn't matter

You're my experimental game

Just human nature

It's not what, good boys do*

Not how they should behave

My head gets so confused

Hard to obey

**Sasuke:**

I kissed a boy and I liked it

The taste of his last ramen bowl

I kissed a boy just to try it

I hope my fangirls don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a boy and I liked it

I liked it

**Naruto:**

Us boys we are so magical

Soft skin, red lips, so kissable**

Hard to resist so touchable

Too good to deny it

Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

**Sasuke:**

I kissed a boy and I liked it

The taste of his last ramen bowl

I kissed a boy just to try it

I hope my fangirls don't mind it

It felt so wrong

It felt so right

Don't mean I'm in love tonight

I kissed a boy and I liked it

I liked it

**Traduction:**

**Naruto:**

Ça n'était pas ce que j'avais planifié

Pas mon intention

J'étais tellement brave, verre à la main

Perdu ma discrétion

Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je suis habitué

Je voulais seulement t'essayer

J'étais curieux à propos de toi

Attiré mon attention

**Sasuke :**

J'ai embrassé un garçon et j'ai aimé ça

Le goût de son dernier bol de ramens

J'ai embrassé un garçon juste pour essayer

J'espère que ça ne dérange pas mes fangirls

Ça semblait si mal

Ça semblait si bien

Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis amoureux ce soir

J'ai embrassé un garçon et j'ai aimé ça

J'ai aimé ça

**Naruto :**

Non, je ne connais même pas ton nom

Ce n'est pas important

Tu es mon jeu expérimental***

Juste la nature humaine

Ce n'est pas ce que les bons garçons font*

Ce n'est pas comment ils devraient se comporter

Ma tête devient tellement confuse

Difficile d'obéir

**Sasuke :**

J'ai embrassé un garçon et j'ai aimé ça

Le goût de son dernier bol de ramens

J'ai embrassé un garçon juste pour essayer

J'espère que ça ne dérange pas mes fangirls

Ça semblait si mal

Ça semblait si bien

Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis amoureux ce soir

J'ai embrassé un garçon et j'ai aimé ça

J'ai aimé ça

**Naruto :**

Nous les garçons sommes tellement magiques

Peau douce, lèvres rouges, tellement embrassable**

Difficile de résister, tellement « touchable »****

Trop bon pour le nier

Ce n'est pas un gros pari, c'est innocent****

**Sasuke :**

J'ai embrassé un garçon et j'ai aimé ça

Le goût de son dernier bol de ramens

J'ai embrassé un garçon juste pour essayer

J'espère que ça ne dérange pas mes fangirls

Ça semblait si mal

Ça semblait si bien

Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis amoureux ce soir

J'ai embrassé un garçon et j'ai aimé ça

J'ai aimé ça

* * *

* **Tobi : Tobi fait ça avec Deidara-senpaï, et Tobi est un bon garçon! (Vive le DeiTobi!)**

** **Bon. Seulement pour les travestis, mais, ça compte aussi...non?**

*** **Désolée, je ne savais pas comment traduire ça...**

**** **Encore une fois; je ne savais pas comment traduire...**

* * *

**Voilà, fini! Le prochain chapitre sera « Welcome to my world » de Simple Plan, avec Naruto!**

**Aigue-Marine ^_^**


	2. Welcome to Naruto's life

**Chapitre numéro deux! Attention, Drama! Comme je l'avais dit, c'est « Welcome to my life » de Simple Plan, avec Naruto comme chanteur. J'ai ajouté une petite mise en scène avant. **

***Naruto est tout seul dans sa chambre, les autres enfants jouent ensemble dehors.**

**Naruto:**

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you?  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
And no one hears you screaming  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me...

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over?  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With the big fake smiles  
And stupid lies  
While deep inside your bleeding  
No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me...

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabs you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work  
It was always there  
You don't know what it's like  
What it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

**Traduction:**

T'es-tu déjà senti rabaissé ?  
As-tu déjà senti que tu n'étais pas à ta place ?  
Comme si tu n'étais pas chez toi?  
Et que personne ne te comprenait  
As-tu déjà voulu fuir ?  
T'es-tu déjà enfermé dans ta chambre ?  
Avec la radio à fond  
Et que personne ne t'entend crier

Non tu ne sais pas ce que c'est  
Quand rien ne va plus  
Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est  
D'être comme moi

D'être blessé  
De se sentir perdu  
D'être laissé dans l'obscurité  
D'être achevé quand tu touche le fond  
De se laisser marcher sur les pieds  
D'être sur le point de t'effondrer  
Et personne n'est là pour te sauver  
Non, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est  
Bienvenu dans mon monde

As tu déjà voulu être quelqu'un d'autre ?  
Es-tu épuisé de te sentir tellement abandonné ?  
Désespères-tu de trouver quelque chose de plus ?  
Avant la fin de ta vie  
Es-tu emprisonné dans un monde que tu hais ?  
En as-tu assez des gens qui t'entourent ?  
Avec ces faux grands sourires et ces mensonges stupides  
Lorsqu'à l'intérieur tu saignes

Non tu ne sais pas ce que c'est  
Quand rien ne va plus  
Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est  
D'être comme moi

D'être blessé  
De se sentir perdu  
D'être laissé dans l'obscurité  
D'être achevé quand tu touche le fond  
De se laisser marcher sur les pieds  
D'être sur le point de t'effondrer  
Et personne n'est là pour te sauver  
Non, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est  
Bienvenu dans mon monde

Personne ne t'as menti en face  
Et personne ne t'as poignardé dans le dos  
Tu penses que je suis heureux mais je ne suis pas d'accord  
Tout le monde t'a toujours donné ce que tu voulais  
Tu n'as jamais eu à travailler  
C'était toujours comme ça  
Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, ce que c'est

D'être blessé  
De se sentir perdu  
D'être laissé dans l'obscurité  
D'être achevé quand tu touche le fond  
De se laisser marcher sur les pieds  
D'être sur le point de t'effondrer  
Et personne n'est là pour te sauver  
Non, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est  
Bienvenu dans ma vie  
Non, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est (ce que c'est)

D'être blessé  
De se sentir perdu  
D'être laissé dans l'obscurité  
D'être achevé quand tu touche le fond  
De se laisser marcher sur les pieds  
D'être sur le point de t'effondrer  
Et personne n'est là pour te sauver  
Non, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est  
Bienvenu dans mon monde  
Bienvenu dans mon monde  
Bienvenu dans mon monde

**Terminé! J'aime cette chanson! Le prochain chapitre sera avec Shikamaru, mais, je ne sais pas encore quelle chanson il chantera.**

**Reviews, s'il vous plaît? Même si c'est seulement pour me dire que vous aimez cette chanson ou pour me raconter votre vie (j'aime bien écouter les gens raconter leurs vies, moi!) **

**À plus!**

**Aigue-Marine**


	3. Do you know what Shikamaru is seeing

**Mesdames et messieurs, je vous présente aujourd'hui quelque chose que vous ne verrez nulle part ailleurs...SHIKAMARU EN TRAIN DE CHANTER! (Bon, peut-être pas vraiment **_**nulle part, **_**parce que j'ai déjà vu des vidéos sur Youtube avec Shikamaru qui chante, genre Naruto Idol...et peut-être que si vous l'espionnez sous sa douche...) Notre Shika-kun national (si vous venez du Japon, c'est votre Shika-kun national, je n'ai pas menti^^) chantera donc « Do you know what I'm seeing » de Panic! At The Disco (Mon groupe préféré!), une chanson qui parle de...nuages! La traduction est toujours en dessous, alors...bonne lecture!**

***Shikamaru est couché par terre, en train de regarder les nuages, quand Temari arrive* (Je vous offre un mini ShikaTema en plus^^)**

**Shikamaru:**

Clouds are marching along, singing a song, just like they do.  
If the clouds were singing a song, I'd sing along, wouldn't you too?  
If you just knew what they could do.  
Oh, if you just knew, what would they do?  
And if the birds are just hollow words flying along, singing a song,  
What would they do?  
If they just knew what they could do.  
Oh, if they just knew.

I know it's sad that I never gave a damn about the weather,  
And it never gave a damn about me.  
I know it's sad that I never gave a damn about the weather,  
And it never gave a damn about me.  
No, it never gave a damn about me.

I know it's mad, but if I go to hell  
Will you come with me or just leave?  
I know it's mad, but if the world were ending  
Would you kiss me or just leave me?  
Just leave me?

Clouds are singing a song, marching along, just like they do.  
If the clouds were playing a song, I'd play along, wouldn't you too?  
If you just knew what they could do.  
Oh, if you just knew, what would they do?  
And if words are just hollow birds, flying along, singing a song,  
What would they do?  
If they just knew what we could do.  
Oh, if they just knew.

I know it's sad that I never gave a damn about the weather,  
And it never gave a damn about me.  
I know it's sad that I never gave a damn about the weather,  
And it never gave a damn about me.  
No, it never gave a damn about me.

I know it's mad, but if I go to hell  
Will you come with me or just leave?  
I know it's mad, but if the world were ending  
Would you kiss me or just leave me?  
Just leave me?

I know it's sad that I never gave a damn about the weather,  
And it never gave a damn about me.  
I know it's sad that I never gave a damn about the weather,  
And it never gave a damn about me.  
I know it's sad that I never gave a damn about the weather,  
And it never gave a damn about me.  
I know it's sad that I never gave a damn about the weather,  
And it never gave a damn about me.  
No, it never gave a damn about me.

**Traduction:**

Les nuages se promènent, chantant une chanson, juste comme ils le font*

Si les nuages chantaient une chanson, je chanterais avec eux, ne le ferais-tu pas toi aussi

Si tu seulement savais ce qu'ils peuvent faire

Oh, si seulement tu le savais, que feraient-ils

Et si les oiseaux ne font que fredonner des mots, volant « along », chantant une chanson**

Que feraient-ils?

Si seulement ils savaient ce qu'ils pouvaient faire

Oh, si seulement ils savaient

Je sais que c'est triste, je ne dis jamais rien à propos de la météo

Et ça ne dit jamais rien à propos de moi

Je sais que c'est triste, je ne dis jamais rien à propos de la météo

Et ça ne dit jamais rien à propos de moi

Non, ça ne dit jamais rien à propos de moi

Je sais que c'est fou, mais si je vais en enfer

Viendras-tu avec moi ou t'en iras-tu seulement

Je sais que c'est fou, mais si la fin du monde arrivait

M'embrasserais-tu ou me laisserais-tu seulement

Me laisserais-tu seulement?

Les nuages chantent une chanson, se promenant, juste comme ils le font

Si les nuages jouaient une chanson, je jouerais avec eux, ne le ferais-tu pas toi aussi?

Si seulement tu savais ce qu'ils pouvaient faire

Oh, si seulement tu savais, que feraient-ils?

Et si des mots fredonnaient juste les oiseaux, volant « along » chantant une chanson

Que feraient-ils?

Si seulement ils savaient ce qu'on pouvait faire

Oh, si seulement ils savaient

Je sais que c'est triste, je ne dis jamais rien à propos de la météo

Et ça ne dit jamais rien à propos de moi

Je sais que c'est triste, je ne dis jamais rien à propos de la météo

Et ça ne dit jamais rien à propos de moi

Non, ça ne dit jamais rien à propos de moi

Je sais que c'est fou, mais si je vais en enfer

Viendras-tu avec moi ou t'en iras-tu seulement

Je sais que c'est fou, mais si la fin du monde arrivait

M'embrasserais-tu ou me laisserais-tu seulement

Me laisserais-tu seulement?

Je sais que c'est triste, je ne dis jamais rien à propos de la météo

Et ça ne dit jamais rien à propos de moi

Je sais que c'est triste, je ne dis jamais rien à propos de la météo

Et ça ne dit jamais rien à propos de moi

Je sais que c'est triste, je ne dis jamais rien à propos de la météo

Et ça ne dit jamais rien à propos de moi

Je sais que c'est triste, je ne dis jamais rien à propos de la météo

Et ça ne dit jamais rien à propos de moi

Non, ça ne dit jamais rien à propos de moi

***Ça fait un peu bizarre mais bon, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre traduction**

** **...Si quelqu'un sait comment traduire « along » dans cette phrase...**

**Fini! Je vous l'avais bien dit, un mini ShikaTema parce que Shikamaru ne pouvait pas se demander à lui-même de s'embrasser ou de venir avec lui-même en enfer...sinon, le prochain chapitre sera « Mentir » de Marie-Mai chanté par Itachi^^**


	4. Itachi est un menteur!

**Bonjour, chers lecteurs, aujourd'hui nous allons parler des parties de la cellule animale, dont le cytoplasme, qui.... heu ^^', oubliez ça! Voici plutôt Itachi Uchiha chantant « Mentir » de Marie-Mai, qui est une chanteuse québécoise, je précise. Bonne lecture et rappelez-vous : étudier pour son examen de sciences pendant qu'on écrit une fanfic n'est pas bon pour le cerveau...et, si vous n'avez pas vu le combat entre Itachi et Sasuke et que vous ne connaissez pas la vérité à propos du clan Uchiha, ne lisez pas!**

***Après le combat, quand Madara explique à Sasuke pourquoi Itachi a tué tout le monde (Itachi : Meh, c'est Zozo qui m'as dit de le faire! Pas juste!) Le fantôme d'Itachi apparaît, vêtu d'un costume de cuir***

**Itachi :**  
La vie nous force parfois à faire des détours  
Cacher la vérité en l'habillant de velours  
Manipuler les uns pour protéger les autres  
Sans jamais dévoiler à qui revient la faute

Mentir pour fuir  
Son reflet dans le miroir  
Mentir pour ne pas décevoir  
Se fondre au décor  
Jamais arrêter de  
Mentir pour fuir  
Son reflet dans le miroir  
Mentir jusqu'à ne plus se voir  
Se fondre au décor  
Jamais arrêter de mentir, mentir

Torturés par l'ennui, on se crée des histoires  
À tellement bien mentir, on finit par se croire  
Comment s'en sortir sans tromper tout le monde  
Au moment de partir, l'emporter dans sa tombe ?

Mentir pour fuir  
Son reflet dans le miroir  
Mentir pour ne pas décevoir  
Se fondre au décor  
Jamais arrêter de  
Mentir pour fuir  
Son reflet dans le miroir  
Mentir jusqu'à ne plus se voir  
Se fondre au décor  
Jamais arrêter de mentir, mentir

Qui essuiera nos larmes ?  
Qui apaisera enfin le drame ?  
Qui verra à travers le voile ?*  
Qui brisera enfin le masque,

Mentir pour fuir  
Son reflet dans le miroir  
Mentir pour ne pas décevoir  
Se fondre au décor  
Jamais arrêter de  
Mentir pour fuir  
Son reflet dans le miroir  
Mentir jusqu'à ne plus se voir  
Se fondre au décor  
Jamais arrêter de mentir pour fuir  
Son reflet dans le miroir  
Mentir pour ne pas décevoir  
Se fondre au décor  
Jamais arrêter de  
Mentir pour fuir  
Son reflet dans le miroir  
Mentir jusqu'à ne plus se voir  
Se fondre au décor  
Jamais arrêter de mentir, mentir

* * *

*** Tobi : Tobi l'a fait! Tobi est un bon garçon!**

**^_^ fini! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre (Ben, désolée pour AkuriAtsuki, qui semble être la seule personne à lire ma fanfic et à me laisser des reviews *boude*)**


	5. Le petit cerf au nez rouge

**Bonjour... désolée de ne pas avoir fait de nouveaux chapitres, c'est la semaine des examens... pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre une chanson de Noël chantée par Shikamaru pour son père alcoolique^^ C'est « le petit renne au nez rouge ». Plus j'y pense, plus je suis certaine que cette chanson est faite pour lui : l'emblème des Nara est le cerf, il boit souvent...**

**Rien n'est à moi (mais ça, vous commencez à le savoir^^') bonne lecture!**

**Shikamaru :**

**Quand la neige recouvre la verte Finlande,****  
****Et que les cerfs traversent la lande,****  
****Le vent dans la nuit****  
****Au troupeau parle encore de lui. (****Naruto : O_O**** QUOI?! Tes cerfs parlent!?)******

**On l'appelait Nez rouge****  
****Ah comme il était mignon, ****  
****Le p'tit cerf au nez rouge, ****  
****Rouge comme un lumignon.****  
****Son p'tit nez faisait rire****  
****Chacun s'en moquait beaucoup, ****  
****Même si ça voulait dire****  
****Qu'il aimait boire un p'tit coup.****  
****Une fée qui l'entendit (****Shika :**** Ou plutôt une folle...)**

Ronfler**dans le noir**

**Pour le consoler lui dit**

**Yoshino (la mère de Shika) : ****  
****SHIKAKU! SORS LES POUBELLES!**

**Shikamaru :**

**'Faut qu'il range, Nez rouge****  
****Et qu'il sorte les poubelles**

** Avec son p'tit nez rouge****  
****Il a pas de chance, le père Nara**

**  
****Quand la « fée » montra à ses amis des photos de ses fesses (****Shika : ****MAMAN!!!)**

**Rirent, très dignes, de son derrière céleste**

**Devant ces trucs-là, plus d'un ninja resta baba**

**On l'appelait Nez rouge**

**Ah comme il était grognon**

**Le p'tit cerf au nez rouge****  
****Rouge comme un lumignon.****  
****Maintenant qu'il s'entraîne**

**Pour faire taire la fée il peut**

**Boire son sake comme un vieux**

**Et son nez fait des envieux. **

**Vous fillettes et garçons****  
****Pour la grande nuit,****  
****Si vous savez vos leçons ****  
****Dès que sonnera minuit.****  
****Ce petit point qui bouge****  
****Ainsi qu'une étoile au ciel,****  
****C'est le nez de Nez rouge****  
****Annonçant le père Nara**

**Fini^^ Pour le prochain, j'essaierai de faire un KakaIru avec la chanson « Mysterious girl » (je dis que j'essaierai parce que je suis trop paresseuse pour traduire rapidement, pas parce que je ne suis pas capable ^^')**


	6. Mysterious shinobi

**Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publié de chapitre depuis si longtemps, je n'étais pas motivée... j'arrête de tout traduire, parce que c'est TRÈS long de traduire toute une chanson par soi-même, vous savez...**

**...**

**Iruka: **Baby boy, I said tonight is your lucky night,  
Iruka Umino along with Kakashi-senseiiiiiiiiii

**Kakashi:** I stop and stare at you  
Walking on the road  
I try to concentrate  
My mind wants to explore  
The tropical scent of you  
Takes me up above  
And sensei when I look at you  
Oh I fall in love  
No doubt you look so fine  
Sensei I wanna make you mine  
I want to be with a man just like you  
No doubt I'm the only man  
Who can love you like I can  
So just let me be with the man that I love  
**Iruka**: Kakashi-sensei... Shine like a looking glass  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Mysterious shinobi  
I wanna get close to you  
Oh, oh, oh, oh ,oh, oh  
Mysterious shinobi  
Move your body close to mine  
Boy you are me heart's desire  
And you alone a set me soul on fire  
Me tell them  
Boy you are me heart's desire  
And you alone... watch this  
**Kakashi: **Watching the sun go down  
The tide is drifting in  
We can get closer now  
And feel the warmth within  
'cause I'm looking in your eyes  
Feeling so alive  
And boy when you touch me  
It's time to take it through the night  
Boy I wanna be with you  
I wanna spend the night with you  
I need to be with the man that I love  
Boy I wanna do to you  
All the things you want me to  
I need to be with the man that I love  
Iruka-sensei... let your loving release  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Mysterious shinobi  
I wanna get close to you  
(So close to you my baby)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Mysterious shinobi  
Move your body close to mine  
Well I've been sitting by the phone hoping you'd call  
When time me hear your voice I feel ten feet tall  
Body weh you have a make de man them a bawl  
Man a trip over man when time your name call  
Your pretty looks surround me like a flowers a bloom  
And I love the smell of your Shinobi Taylor perfume  
Your personality alone light up the room  
Just one kiss alone a make me heart go boom  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Mysterious shinobi  
I wanna get close to you  
(c'mon now, c'mon now)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Mysterious shinobi  
Move your body close to mine

…

**Reviews, please *yeux de Kakashi battu (bah quoi?)***


	7. Why can't Hinata breathe

**Bonjour :D L'inspiration est de retouuuuur! J'ai plusieurs idées pour les prochains chapitres et, cette fois, je JURE que je vais publier plus souvent.**

**Comme vous savez, rien n'est à moi, les personnages (soit Naruto et Hinata) sont à Masashi Kishimoto et la chanson **_**Why Can't I **_**est à Liz Phair (pas très connu comme chanson... enfin, maintenant vous la connaissez!) Je n'aime pas particulièrement le NaruHina (en fait, je n'aime pas particulièrement Hinata... ele agit trop comme moi, parfois...) mais cette chanson me fait toujours irrésistiblement penser à eux, alors voilà, j'en fais un chapitre.**

**Je recommence à traduire (faut me comprendre, la chanson précédente, elle m'a pris tellement de temps que je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'en prendre plus pour traduire^^')**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Hinata:**

Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be

Holding hands with you when we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too

What if this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too

It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful

Here we go, we're at the beginning  
We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

High enough for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
High enough for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
out of this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

**Hinata: **

Regarde-moi bien, regarde-toi bien  
On marche dans la rue et je te connais à peine  
C'est vraiment comme si nous étions destinés

Nous nous tenons la main, et sortons le soir  
Tu as déjà une petite amie, tu dis que ce n'est pas bien  
Et j'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend aussi  
Ce n'est que le commencement  
On est déjà mouillés, et on va nager

[Refrain]  
Pourquoi je ne peux pas respirer quand je pense à toi ?  
Pourquoi je ne peux pas parler chaque fois que je parle de toi ?  
C'est inévitable, c'est un fait : on va s'y rendre  
Alors dis-moi  
Pourquoi je ne peux pas respirer quand je pense à toi ?

N'est-ce pas la plus belle part d'une rupture  
De trouver quelqu'un d'autre dont tu ne te lasses jamais ?  
Quelqu'un qui veut aussi être avec toi ?

C'est une démangeaison que l'on sait que l'on va gratter  
Ça va prendre un moment avant que cet oeuf n'éclos  
Mais ne serait-ce pas magnifique ?  
Ici nous voilà, nous sommes au commencement  
On n'a pas encore baisé, mais ma tête tourne déjà

[Refrain]

J'aimerais que tu me fasses rêver  
Où est-ce que ça va ?  
J'aimerais que tu me ramènes sur terre  
Quelque chose grandit  
Hors de cela, que nous ne pouvons contrôler  
Bébé je meurs

Pourquoi je ne peux pas respirer, quand je pense à toi ?  
Pourquoi je ne peux pas parler, chaque fois que je parle de toi ?

[Refrain]

Chaque fois que je pense à toi

Chaque fois que je pense à toi

Chaque fois que je pense à toi

Chaque fois que je pense à toi

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Voila. Je ne voyais pas vraiment quelle sorte de scénario je pouvais y intégrer, alors je l'ai laissé comme ça.**

**Reviews? (J'ai plein d'idées pour les prochains chapitres, mais, si vous voulez une chanson ou un couple en particulier, je peux le faire (donnons aux lecteurs ce que les lecteurs veulent :P))**


End file.
